


Valentine's Day

by wolfgirl720



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, blind date of sorts, here have some fluff, office acquaintances, sam and dean aren't related, unwelcome flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl720/pseuds/wolfgirl720
Summary: Pretty much just cuteness. There's some flirting, some unwelcome flirting, then some more welcome flirting. Dean is a precious dork. Valentine's day isn't so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/220830011-supernatural-one-shots-valentine%27s-day-destiel-au

Dean Winchester didn't give a crap that it was almost Valentine's Day.

He knew he was good-looking enough to scrounge up a date if he wanted one, but what was the point? Sure he might get laid, but he'd have to pony up for flowers and chocolate and probably one of those stupid little bears that sings a cheesy love song, not to mention having to make a dinner reservation on the most difficult night of the year to get into a decent restaurant.

Nope. He'd be at home catching up on work or laundry or his favorite TV show without a heart in sight. And if he found himself feeling particularly lonely, he could always go out to the bar and pick up some depressed single girl with low self-esteem (they're always cuter than they think they are, and they're not surprised when you don't call them the next day). Okay, so maybe it was kind of a douchebag move, but Valentine's Day made girls desperate, and some years it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

 

"So, you'll come, right?" Jo asked again, her face expectant. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Winchester, don't be such a bitch."

"Ugh, fine. But these chicks better be hot. I refuse to be set up with someone's weird cousin."

Jo just laughed. "See you tonight, Dean." She started to leave, then turned around as if she'd just thought of something. "Oh, and try to look nice. My weird cousin doesn't want to be set up with a slob," she smirked, turning on her heels and continuing back to her desk. Dean tried not to watch the way the pencil skirt hugged her hips as she walked away. Sure, Jo was attractive, and he'd thought they had some potential when he had first started working here, but their personalities were too similar. They'd kill each other inside a week.

He swiveled in his chair and went back to scrolling through emails, sighing at the volume of work he still had to get done this afternoon. Maybe if he didn't finish all his sales calls by six, he would have an excuse to skip out on tonight...

But then Jo would kill him. Not to mention, it would make it even more awkward for the other two guys roped into this thing. Of the twenty or so people who worked in the office, about half were men, but only three were single: Dean, Sam (also in sales and Dean's best friend at the office), and Cas from accounting. So, it being February 12th and a Friday, a few of the women from the office had conspired to round up their single friends and meet at the Jefferson Lounge after work to set the guys up with dates for Valentine's day.

While Dean wasn't completely thrilled about the prospect of being gawked at all night, he knew he could make the best of it. Sammy was _way_ too nice, though, and Dean could see him getting dragged off by a girl he didn't really like because he couldn't say no. As for Cas, he had no idea. Cas was pretty quiet, and while Dean had witnessed a few girls trying to flirt with him around the office, he'd never seen him flirt back. Dean was one of the few people who could even make him smile. He had a nice smile, though, the kind that made everyone around him smile, too. Dean could see why the girls liked him, with his quiet, sweet demeanor and his perfectly tousled hair and his eyes that were the bluest damn blue you could imagine...

Dean swallowed, shaking his head a bit and sitting up straighter in his chair to get back to work. He had a lot of emails to get through, and he had decided it wouldn't be right to abandon Sam and Cas.

 

It was nearly 6:45 when Dean's phone rang, Sam's name flashing across the top of the screen. "Heya, Sammy! Ready to go be ogled?" Dean answered, putting the call on speaker so both hands were free to do up the buttons on his black dress shirt.

Sam chuckled. "Actually, no. That's what I'm calling about. I'm not going tonight."

"What? Why not? Come on, man, you can't just ditch!"

"Well, you know that girl Jess I've been talking to? I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh," Dean replied, surprised, "Good for you, Sammy! Way to grow a pair! Although your timing could not be worse, you bastard," he grinned.

"It's right before Valentine's Day, Dean. My timing is literally perfect."

Dean groaned. Sammy was such a sap. He was probably really excited to do all the cheesy, overpriced Valentine's Day stuff. "If Cas and I get stuck with uggos, I'm blaming you!"

Sam laughed harder this time. "First off, I _know_ you're not really that shallow. Second, you don't actually have to date any of them. Just enjoy yourselves and get to know some people. Besides, I happen to know for a fact that Anna's sister is really hot, and since _I_ won't be there, _you_ may actually have a chance."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "Alright Sam. Have a good night with your _girlfriend_. I'll see you Monday, buddy."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean sighed when the call hung up. Without Sam, tonight was almost undoubtedly going to be awful. Anna's sister had better be _really_ hot.

 

Castiel paused with his right hand on the front door of the bar. He sucked in a deep breath to steady himself, unsure why he had let Charlie talk him into this. He wasn't any good around people, especially in a large group, and most of these people would be looking at him like he was a piece of meat. God, he hated Valentine's Day. Well, he liked it in theory, but most of his experience with the holiday indicated it was a desperate façade that placed far too much emphasis on flashy gestures of affection and not enough on actual love.

He was torn between pushing the door open and driving back home when he heard someone call his name from the parking lot behind him. He turned around to see Dean Winchester walking across the lot from his sleek black car, arms tucked across his chest at the brisk February air, and grinning widely at him. Cas found himself grinning back automatically; Dean had a wonderful smile, one that sent a spark of warmth through his chest... and other places, on occasion. But he tried not to think about that.

"You ready to dazzle some ladies, Cas?" Dean asked when he reached the door. His smile seemed to have gotten even bigger.

"Well, probably not 'dazzle.' I'm just shooting for, 'have a decent conversation with.'"

"Oh, come on Cas, have some confidence! They're single and it's almost Valentine's Day, which makes them damsels in distress. Which makes you..." He waited for Cas to catch on.

"Uh, a knight in shining armor?" Cas answered skeptically.

"Damn straight you're a knight in shining armor. Now let's get in there and give 'em some heroics," he teased, flashing a wink, and turned to open the door. Cas felt the blood rush up to his face as he followed Dean inside, grateful that his cheeks were already pink from the cold.

Before Cas had time to scan the dimly lit bar for familiar faces, Dean had already located Charlie on the left side of the room. She hopped up as they approached and hugged them both. "Where's Sam?"

"Damn traitor went and got himself a girlfriend today so he didn't have to come. Anybody else here yet?" Dean asked, looking around in case he had missed someone.

"Nope. I guess all the straight girls needed more time to get dolled up for you. I'm okay with it," she chuckled, shrugging. "You guys want a beer?" she waved down the bartender and they ordered their drinks.

It was a Friday night, but it was still early, and not many people were dancing yet. Dean and Cas sipped their beers, watching the other patrons disinterestedly and listening to Charlie ramble on about some changes she was making to the company's website. She stopped talking midsentence as she recognized someone on the dance floor. "Holy crap! That's Julie!" Dean and Cas turned to look at the girl Charlie indicated. She was cute, on the shorter side, with dark hair and red lipstick. "We almost dated a couple years ago, but then she moved away for work."

"Well, it looks like she's back! You should go talk to her," Dean urged.

Charlie looked down at her lap, her hands clutched together. "What if she doesn't like me anymore? I mean, she didn't bother telling me she was in town."

Cas piped up. "Charlie, you dragged me out here to get a date with someone I don't even know. You know that girl, you like her, just go talk to her."

"What Cas said," Dean agreed, glancing at Cas and nodding his approval.

"Ugh... okay. I can do this," Charlie chanted to herself, tipping her beer back and draining the rest before standing up and walking over to Julie.

They watched the interaction for a few moments, turning back to face the bar when it seemed to be going well. "Well, I hope that works out. Charlie's a sweet girl," Dean said, emptying one beer and signaling for the next.

Cas nodded in agreement. "She's one of my best friends at the office. She's always trying to make everyone else happy. She tried to set me up with Hannah when I first started, but, uh... I don't know. It just didn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I've thought about dating a few people in the office, but none of 'em ever worked out. What about you? Got an office crush? Jo's cute."

Cas nearly snorted beer out his nose. "Oh, _hell_ no. I mean, yeah, she's cute, but she'd eat me alive. I always figured she was more your type."

Dean chuckled back. "Hey, I'm not a masochist, man. I don't need that kind of drama."

"Fair enough." Cas finished his beer, calling the bartender over to ask for another. Dean watched him, noticing for the first time the way Cas' dark red dress shirt clung to his broad shoulders and brought out the blue of his eyes. He realized he was staring when Cas turned back to him and met his gaze curiously. Dean blushed, ducking his head and taking a rather large swig of his beer.

"I don't really understand Valentine's Day," Cas mused, either oblivious to Dean's chagrin or choosing to ignore it. "I mean, you should get together with someone because you care about them, not because of a holiday that makes you feel guilty for being single."

"Amen to that," Dean replied, lifting his beer in a sort of toast before returning it to his lips. "And all the flowers and chocolates and crap, who needs that? I mean, I get it if you're actually in a relationship with someone who wants those things, but it's stupid to waste money on stuff like that just because tradition tells you to. And if you _are_ dating someone who likes gifts, you shouldn't need a holiday to tell you to get them something." He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'll quit ranting. I just don't really do Valentine's Day."

"It's okay. I feel much the same way, although I do have a fondness for those cute little singing bears," he admitted, grinning into his beer. After a moment, he asked, "If you don't like Valentine's Day, why are you here, Dean?" There wasn't any particular inflection behind it; he just seemed curious, his head tilted endearingly to one side.

"And leave you to fend for yourself against half a dozen single women?" he joked. "Come on, have you seen yourself? No way you'd be able to fight them all off."

"So..." the corner of Cas' mouth quirked up into a grin, " _I'm_ sort of the damsel in distress in this situation."

Dean laughed loudly, trying to play off his embarrassment. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you. Sorry Ben Kenobi's otherwise occupied," he added, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards Charlie, who was, indeed, very occupied with her tongue down Julie's throat on the dance floor.

Cas doubled over with laughter, tears nearly escaping his eyes. By the time he straightened up, Dean had already caught his breath, although he was grinning at Cas over the rim of his beer bottle as he drank the rest. "Can I get you another one?" Cas asked, already lifting his arm to signal the bartender when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his mood deflating a little as he saw Anna, Jo, and Hannah with five women he didn't know behind them. He snuck a glance back at Dean, who shrugged as if to say, "here we go," then stood up to be introduced to everybody.

 

After they had all been introduced and gotten drinks, the group had split up into different conversations. Dean was talking to Anna's sister Alaina and both of the girls Hannah brought. He couldn't help but glance over to check on Cas every few minutes, who didn't seem entirely comfortable but was at least holding his own against Jo's guests. Their coworkers had wandered off to a table in the corner where they could pretend they weren't watching intently and making bets about who would end up with whom.

Dean burst out laughing at the panicked face Cas made when one of the girls (Brianna, he thought) grabbed Cas' hand and began dragging him towards the dance floor. As they'd been socializing, the space had become more and more filled with swaying, sticky bodies, and now there was barely any room to move.

Cas looked worried, as if he'd catch something from the people packed in around him, and Dean could tell he wasn't comfortable by the stiff way he moved. Brianna didn't seem to care, running her hands over his shoulders and chest as she danced around him, grinding her hips into his in a way that would be seductive if Cas was into it- which he wasn't.

It had been funny at first, but now Dean couldn't help but be annoyed. He glanced around for Charlie, thinking maybe she could run interference, but when he didn't see her he figured she had gone off somewhere with Julie. Perfect. Well, he couldn't just leave Cas there; the guy looked like he was trapped in his worst nightmare. "Come on, ladies, let's go dance," he suggested, standing up.

He threaded his way through the crowd, his eyes on the back of Cas' head, not even bothering to make sure the girls were keeping up. When he reached him, he leaned in over his shoulder, putting his lips close to his ear so Cas could hear him over the thumping dance music. "You doin' okay over here, Cas?" He couldn't hide his smile when Cas jumped at his voice and turned to look at him, flushing a deep pink and looking relieved to see him. Dean threw a short wave to Brianna, who looked a little irritated at the interruption, then leaned in to Cas' ear again, one hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, buddy, I've got you."

Before he could lean back up to look for the entourage that was supposed to be following him, someone fell into his back, effectively shoving him into a full-body hug with Cas. When he felt Cas lose his balance, he tightened his grip on his shoulder and shot his other hand out to grab his hip, pulling them together to steady them both. Dean tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at Cas' startled breath in his ear and the warmth of his body through his shirt. The unexpected contact and the enticing scent coming off Cas' skin scrambled Dean's thoughts, and he only belatedly realized that he was still holding Cas, definitely a few seconds too long to be socially acceptable.

"Um, sorry," he muttered without meeting Cas' eyes, backing up a step and straightening Cas' sleeve where it had wrinkled in his grip. He clapped him on the shoulder awkwardly and turned to where the girls were dancing in a cluster, apparently ignorant of what was going on. He pasted a smile on his face and joined the group, trying to divide his attention among the girls so none of them would feel the need to dance with Cas.

He glanced over a minute later, expecting Cas to have taken the opportunity to bail, but he was still frozen to the spot, looking dazed. Dean felt a spark of something like hope that maybe Cas was feeling the same thing he was... whatever the hell it was. Just then, Cas came back to himself, shaking his head minutely before locking eyes with Dean. The room seemed to shrink; all Dean noticed was the dull thud of the music and the blindingly blue eyes of the man in front of him. His mouth went dry, and he swallowed hard, dropping his gaze self-consciously.

When he looked back up, Cas was lost in the crowd.

 

Dean danced with the girls for a few more songs, but he was more focused on scanning the room for a sign of Cas or Charlie. Alaina and Brianna both moved on to dance with other guys, and Dean excused himself from the rest of the group to go use the restroom. When he reached the edge of the dance floor, he saw a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision as Charlie popped up at his elbow. Her face wore a look of concern and a considerable smearing of Julie's red lipstick.

"Hey, is Cas okay? I saw him walking towards the bathroom like he might be sick or something. I haven't seen him come out."

"Okay, I'll go check on him. Where's Julie?"

Dean found himself smirking at the adorably embarrassed face she made in response. "She went to go get us some more drinks. She is... even more incredible than I remembered. Thanks for making me go talk to her."

"Hey, Cas was the convincing one. You should thank him."

"I will. He's such a good friend."

"Yeah, I'm realizing that," Dean nodded, one side of his mouth lifting in a smile. "I'm gonna go make sure he's okay."

 

Dean headed down the dimly lit hallway to the men's bathroom, not sure what the hell he planned to say, just that he planned to say it. He pushed open the door and stepped into the small room, which was somehow even dimmer than the hall, and saw Cas leaning his back against the wall and pressing a wet paper towel to his face. Dean remained silent; the only sound for a few seconds was the distant beat of the music while the only other guy in the room finished his business and left without washing his hands.

"I hate it when people don't wash their hands," Dean said when the door closed again. Cas started at Dean's voice and let the paper towel fall to the floor. He seemed to sink a little deeper into the wall as a blush colored his cheeks. Dean stepped closer, hands shoved into his pockets. "Hey, man, are you okay? That was... well, I don't know what that was, but I just need to make sure you're okay."

Cas just shrugged, his eyes on his shoes. "I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Cas? You didn't do anything."

"I don't know, for being attracted to you?" he shrugged again. "For being a distraction when you were here to meet girls? I mean, you can't tell me Anna's sister isn't super hot."

Dean huffed a laugh. "I would be lying if I said she wasn't hot." He took a deep breath and another step closer, his green eyes secured on Cas' blue ones. "But Cas, whatever's going on here-" he gestured between Cas and himself-  "I mean, I know it's unexpected- not to mention pretty damn hard to put into words- but it's  _you_ I want to be here with..."

He took another step. His heart was pounding so strongly he was shocked Cas couldn't hear it.

"in this room..."

One more step put him right in front of Cas, their toes nearly touching.

"right..."

He leaned forward slowly, giving Cas time to move if he wanted to but praying with every cell in his body that he wouldn't.

"now."

Dean brushed his lips over Cas', lightly, sweetly, and before he could begin to pull away, Cas' hands came up to cup his face, holding him close while Cas deepened the kiss. Dean smiled against his mouth, leaning in further and pressing Cas up against the wall gently. Dean's fingers skimmed through Cas' soft hair, triggering a blissful hum in his throat not unlike a cat's purr. When they separated, they were both beaming.

"Wow, Cas," Dean huffed, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. "Sorry if I'm no good at that; I've, uh, never kissed a guy before."

"I haven't kissed very many myself, actually," Cas replied, chuckling. "But if it helps, I think you were excellent."

Dean leaned in to kiss him again, so happy he thought his heart might explode. The feeling of Cas' lips on his wasn't like anything else he'd ever felt; it was new and very different, but it felt right.

"Hey, Dean," Cas murmured into his ear after the kiss ended, "We should probably get out of the men's room."

"Probably," Dean conceded, squeezing him into a tight hug before moving to open the bathroom door.

When they got back to the main bar, they paid their bills quickly and left. At Dean's insistence, Cas sent a text to Charlie letting her know he was alright, but since neither of them really had a clue how to explain what exactly was going on between them, they decided to keep it to themselves for the time being. They did, however, make plans to go out to dinner. On Valentine's Day.

Dean called six restaurants before he found one with an opening.

The stuffed bear Cas unwrapped during dessert sang, "It Had to be You."


End file.
